Officially Missing You
by kuncipintu
Summary: FICLET. / "Kau benar-benar tidak merindukanku, ya?" / "Tentu saja—" / "—tidak." / "Ya ampun, memang kau tidak merindukan bibirku?" / "DONGHAE!" / Ini sudah hari kelima, dan Donghae merindukannya. / [haehyuk] / pointless. typos. miss typos. SLASH. weird. / Read and review, please?


Untuk **piyooo**, yang sudah minta haehyuk sambil kedip-kedip. ;)

Untuk **sullhaehyuk**, semoga fic ini gak bikin kamu mencak-mencak lagi, ya. disini gak ada nenek lampirnya, kok. ;)

Untuk semua haehyuk shipper~ :*

* * *

**.**

* * *

Donghae tidak mengerti.

Ini hari kelima ia duduk sendirian di kursi dekat jendela besar apartemennya. Asap putih mengepul dari cangkir kopinya seperti berlomba mencari tempat yang lebih luas dari benda di tangannya itu. Donghae menghisap bibirnya sendiri, merasakan sisa-sisa kopi yang masih menempel di situ.

Di luar, air jatuh jarang-jarang dari langit. Gerimis. Donghae membuang napas kasar kemudian kembali meneguk kopinya yang sisa separuh.

Hujan. Dan ia sendirian. Entah mengapa Donghae jadi terlihat sedikit mengenaskan.

Sial, Donghae merindukan Eunhyuk.

**.**

* * *

**Officially Missing You**

_by_

**k**uncipint**u**

* * *

**S**emuanya bermula dari sebuah kencan yang batal, dilanjutkan dengan rengekan yang berbalas dengusan, dan diakhiri dengan pintu yang dibanting.

Donghae tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa pertengkaran sederhana itu membuatnya duduk sendirian dengan tampang menyedihkan sambil melakukan hobi barunya—memandangi hujan.

Dan ini bukan hanya untuk sehari. Tapi lima hari! Bayangkan!

Selama lima hari itu Eunhyuk tidak pulang ke apartemennya—ehm, apartemen _mereka_. Tidak menelepon sama sekali, bahkan untuk sekedar mengecek apakah Donghae masih hidup atau tidak.

Kemana saja dia selama ini? Dimana dia menginap? Bersama siapa? Jangan-jangan Eunhyuk bertemu dengan orang lain yang lebih tampan dan lebih keren, lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Donghae. Atau bisa saja Eunhyuk ternyata kecopetan dan tidak bisa pulang sehingga harus jadi gelandangan. Yang lebih parah, bagaimana kalau ternyata Eunhyuk yang selama ini bersamanya adalah seorang malaikat lupa ingatan yang jatuh ke bumi, dan ketika mendapatkan ingatannya kembali, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kahyangan?

Hanya dengan memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu, Donghae merasa ia bisa jadi gila jika Eunhyuk tidak pulang di hari keenam.

_Apa sih yang dipikirkan bocah itu?_—Donghae membatin gemas, tidak sadar kalau yang dipanggil 'bocah' addalah pria dewasa seumuran dirinya.

Telepon tidak pernah diangkat, jangan harap sms dan e-mail akan dibalas. Dasar Eunhyuk bodoh.

Bisa-bisanya dia membuat Donghae kalang kabut dan jadi bersikap tidak jelas seperti ini.

Lihat saja, kalau nanti Eunhyuk menelepon dan memohon-mohon agar diizinkan kembali ke apartemen, Donghae juga akan balas mengacuhkannya sampai seminggu—dua hari lebih lama dari yang Eunhyuk lakukan.

.

.

**Bohong.**

.

.

Buktinya, siapa yang sekarang sedang berlari terlalu kencang hingga menabrak sofa hanya karena mendengar bunyi dering ponsel?

Jawabannya—tentu saja—Donghae. Satu-satunya orang yang bilang kalau dia akan balas mengacuhkan kekasihnya itu.

Dasar bodoh—ck, apa sih yang bisa diharapkan dari seseorang yang sudah bergaul terlalu lama dengan makhluk over-energi seperti Eunhyuk?

"Donghae-_ya_~~!" Eunhyuk berteriak di seberang sana, dengan suaranya yang begitu manis dan membuat dada Donghae berdentum-dentum.

"_Ya_! Kau dimana, bodoh?" Donghae membentak, karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mengekspresikan kekhawatiran dan rasa rindunya.

Eunhyuk tidak langsung menjawab. Mungkin dia sedang cemberut karena dibentak kekasihnya sendiri. Ya ampun, membayangkan wajah Eunhyuk yang cemberut saja sudah membuat tulang pipi Donghae naik drastis.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, ya?" suara Eunhyuk terdengar seperti mencicit.

Donghae mendengus lewat hidung. "Tentu saja—," (—iya, bodoh! Ini sudah lima hari dan kau tidak meneleponku sama sekali! Tentu saja aku merindukanmu! Apa lagi yang kau harapkan?) "—tidak. Ini baru lima hari. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal aneh, _sih_? Cepat pulang!"

Tentu saja ia menjawab tidak. Dia Lee Donghae. _Seme _paling keren, tampan, dan _cool_ sepanjang masa.

"Tch. Padahal bagiku, ini SUDAH lima hari," gerutu Eunhyuk pelan dengan kalimat yang terdengar rancu, tapi Donghae mengerti dengan baik. Bertahun-tahun mendengar ocehan Eunhyuk setiap pagi sudah berhasil membuat Donghae cukup memahami bahasa-bahasa aneh yang sering digumamkan Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengernyit sedikit, tidak mengerti maksud Eunhyuk. Ya, memang sudah lima hari. Lalu kenapa?

"Kau aneh. Kalau tahu begitu, kenapa kau tidak pulang?" sambar Donghae, masa bodoh dengan apa yang dimaksud Eunhyuk.

"Aish—!" Eunhyuk mengumpat kecil ketika mendengar balasan Donghae. "Mau pulang kemana? Aku sudah di rumah."

"Kau pulang ke rumah orang tuamu?" Donghae sedikit kaget ketika membayangkan Eunhyuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dan kemudian mengklaim kalau Donghae telah melakukan kekerasan padanya, lalu memaksa orang tuanya untuk menuntut Donghae supaya menceraikan Eunhyuk dan—oh, Donghae benar-benar sudah tertular virus hiperbola Eunhyuk.

"Ini rumahku juga. Memang kenapa? _Toh_ aku sudah lama tidak pulang."

"T-tapi, kau harusnya pulang ke sini," Donghae menghentakkan kakinya di lantai apartemen ketika mengucapkan kata 'sini', merujuk pada apartemennya—ehm, apartemen _mereka_.

"Kenapa harus? Itu _'kan_ apartemenmu."

"Apa maksudmu? Ini apartemen kita!" (yang kita tinggali bersama, kita jadikan tempat bercumbu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama) "Kalau kau tidak ada, bagaimana aku membayar sewanya?!" Donghae hampir menjerit.

"Wah!" Eunhyuk mengucapkan kata 'wah', tapi Donghae tidak merasa kalau ia sedang dipuji. "Kau memang benar-benar tidak merindukanku ternyata...,"

"Apa-apaan, _sih_?" Lama-lama Donghae merasa risih juga karena Eunhyuk selalu membawa-bawa kata 'rindu' seolah-olah ia menyindir Donghae—yang saat ini sudah setengah mati menahan kangen. "Jangan bicara aneh-aneh!"

"Iya, iya! Aku pulang!" Eunhyuk ikut meninggikan suaranya. Ketika mendengarnya, Donghae hampir berteriak senang dan melonjak-lonjak kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa _ahjumma_ penghuni apartemen di bawahnya sangat galak dan tidak suka keributan.

"Tapi nanti! Setelah kau sudah merindukanku!" bentakan Eunhyuk setelahnya membuat Donghae bungkam.

KLIK.

Donghae menatap nanar pada layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan bahwa sambungannya dengan Eunhyuk sudah terputus. Pemuda itu mengacak surai cokelatnya dan mengerang frustasi.

Mengapa bertemu kekasih sendiri bisa terasa begitu sulit?

**.**

* * *

**D**onghae melirik jam tangan. Ini sudah dua jam dan Donghae tidak habis pikir dengan kalimat terakhir Eunhyuk. Apa maksudnya dia baru akan pulang kalau Donghae sudah merindukannya? Kalau benar seperti itu, seharusnya Eunhyuk sudah pulang di hari ia pergi karena Donghae sudah merindukannya sejak hari itu.

Lagipula, bagaimana Eunhyuk tahu Donghae sudah merindukannya atau belum, kalau Donghae tidak akan pernah memberi tahunya?

Hening sesaat di pikiran Donghae yang tadi sempat kacau.

Ah! Itu dia maksudnya!

Donghae mendecak kesal ketika menyadari seberapa bodohnya dia. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Donghae menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di sofa. Men-_dial_ nomor Eunhyuk yang ada di panggilan cepat nomor satu, dan dengan sangat tidak sabar menunggu agar sambungannya berhasil.

TUT.

"_Ya_! Aku merindukanmu, bodoh!" Donghae berteriak dalam satu tarikan napas ketika teleponnya tersambung.

"Kau... a-apa?!" Eunhyuk terdengar seperti orang yang baru saja menelan gurita hidup.

"Tidak ada pengulangan. Pokoknya aku sudah merindukanmu, dan kau harus pulang!" Donghae kembali berbicara dengan volume besar sambil memamerkan cengiran yang membuatnya tampak bodoh. Dan yang menjadikannya lebih bodoh lagi adalah; ia mengulangi kalimat sebelumnya tepat setelah ia berkata "tidak ada pengulangan". Dasar.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau tidak bilang lebih awal?! Dari tadi aku merasa seperti orang hilang disini!" Eunhyuk malah membentak Donghae.

"Maksudmu apa, _sih_? Ah, pokoknya kau harus pulang!"

"Aku sudah pulang, Jelek!" Donghae menoleh cepat ketika mendengar suara Eunhyuk bergema di dekat pintu masuk apartemen.

Donghae tersenyum sumringah sambil berjalan cepat ke arah Eunhyuk, meninggalkan ponselnya di sofa.

"Aku sudah menunggu di luar apartemen seperti gelandangan sejak tadi, dan kau baru bilang kau merindukanku setelah dua jam! Dasar tidak peka!" Eunhyuk melepas syal hitamnya dan melemparkan benda itu tepat ke muka Donghae—

—yang masih tersenyum lebar sambil memandangi Eunhyuk.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!"

Donghae tidak menjawab, ia hanya melompat (iya, melompat) ke arah Eunhyuk dan memeluknya erat. Membuat pemuda dengan umur sama dengannya itu hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"DONGHAE!"

**.**

* * *

**K**eadaan tidak banyak berubah. Setelah sesaat menjadi orang bodoh bin menyebalkan hanya karena masalah "rindu", sekarang Donghae telah kembali menjadi _seme_ keren, tampan, dan _cool_ lagi.

"Hyuk, waktu aku bilang aku merindukanmu, aku hanya berbohong_..._," celetuknya sambil melirik Eunhyuk yang menghampirinya sambil membawa dua cangkir cokelat panas.

"Aku tahu. Kau bilang begitu _'kan_ karena kau tidak ingin membayar sewa apartemen sendirian." Eunhyuk membalas dengan nada datar. Dan, tentu saja, permainan tarik-ulur seperti ini sudah sangat sering terjadi.

"Kau memang paling mengerti aku...," kekeh Donghae sambil meraih cangkirnya.

Eunhyuk mendengus. "Kau mengerikan."

"Hyuk...,"

"Apa?"

"Lima hari ini kau tidak menciumku,"

"Terus kenapa?!"

"Ya ampun, memang kau tidak merindukan bibirku?"

"Ck! Bodoh!"

"Tapi kalau aku menciummu, kau tidak akan menolak, _'kan_?"

"Bodoh!"

"Hyuk, yang peringkat pertama sejak SMP itu aku."

"Ya, ya, ya...,"

"Dan yang selalu kena hukum karena tidak mengerjakan PR itu kau,"

"Ya, ya, ya...,"

"Jadi yang bodoh itu kau, bukan aku."

"Terserahmu saja. Bodoh."

"Oh? Aku mencintaimu juga...,"

"BODOH!"

**.**

* * *

**End of the (weird) story**

* * *

.

.

**a/n : **maaf atas typo yang ada. maaf atas cerita yang gaje-nya luar biasa ini. muah~ :*

**Big thanks to :**

**sullhaehyuk | imNari | **Shi Shiryo **| Anonymouss | **nyukkunyuk Amandhharu0522 pumpkinsparkyumin Rain Drop Lover EnHaei1504 nurul p putri myfishychovy Asha lightyagamikun **| piyooo** casanova indah **J clou |** **dekdes |** nvyptr hyukjae86

dan semua pihak yang sudah baca serta nge-fave fic **smile**. _love you_~~ :*

.

**Volum**-oneesan? Saya kangen~ T,T

.

* * *

_**Last, your concretes, comments, and good critisms will be very very appreciated. Review, please? **_**:3**


End file.
